


A Silky Smooth Ride

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cuddles, M!Corrin - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Leading an army can be a very taxing task, so while Corrin does lean on Kaden for some naps from time to time, he does wish to take things a bit further.





	A Silky Smooth Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi yiff, yiffin yaoi.
> 
> …
> 
> Smutty one-shot dealing with M!Corrin and Kaden sharing each other for a night. Vulpine and divine! Hold on to that silky smooth fur and prepare yourself for some breathless moments there, Corrin.
> 
> Probably the most 'human' I'll ever write the beastfolk in.
> 
> Oh, and my first male on male fic!

While Corrin would prefer not to have this war happen at all, he can admit that his army is doing quite well. There have been the easy battles, the tough ones, and the ones where it seemed like they would surely lose. He shivers at the thought of being trapped inside another fort made out of a dragon. It’s one of the memories that truly terrifies him.

Corrin shakes his head, no… don’t start thinking down that route again. Something else, like… it seems no matter which way Corrin looks, there’s at least one happily married couple. Oh, alright, that doesn’t really help. Corrin hadn’t actually the time to… mingle with the women. It’s due to his position of the army’s commander… and tactician. Why can’t it be split between two people?

So many tasks, and so few things he can delegate. Sure, he can consult a number of people for different viewpoints and advice, but that’s really it. The rest pretty much falls on Corrin’s shoulders, and the fate of an entire army can be crushing at times. He looks at the reports, then towards his door… sighs, gets up and walks away from it for a bit. He needs a break.

Out of his room, and out of the treehouse. Corrin takes a breath of air, then walks around his army’s base camp. So many people, so many things. At times it can almost be overwhelming, as it’s hard to not see someone he doesn’t know, with but a dozen steps. Family, retainers, close friends… and a single beast-folk, Kitsune. His name is Kaden.

Kaden is an out-going individual, even if he can occasionally be seen alone, usually under a tree, and even more often brushing his fur… anxiety, maybe? He  **is** the only one of his kind. Sure, Corrin is half-dragon, but the other half is human, so he has more people to connect to. Corrin walks over to the Kitsune. This isn’t the first time he’s done so, and it won’t be the last. There’s a certain serenity to bundling up to someone so unique.

Under a tree, brushing his fur, Kaden stops when Corrin is close, “Heya, buddy!” Smile slightly forced, eyes glancing around, fur slightly bristled.

“Hello, Kaden.” Corrin smiles in return, eye contact, still moves close. “Are you well?”

He quickly nods as he puts his brush away, “I am, the people here are great! Not what I… er.”

“Feel free to speak as you want to, Kaden.”

“...expected a lot of humans to act.” Tension, Kaden looks away.

He’s still concerned, “I can’t say I exactly get what you’re saying, but… I can sorta get your viewpoint?”

A slow nod, “You said you are a… half-dragon, right? How does that feel? Knowing there’s no other like you around?”

“At times? Alone. Sure, I have family I can lean on, but well, there are times I don’t want to be around everyone. And that’s hard to do when I’m the commander.” Corrin moves to sit beside Kaden, who tenses. “Am I too close?”

“No, it’s not that…” In fact, Kaden moves closer, “A shipment came in yesterday and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Shipment? “I’m… sorry? I can’t remember it all off the top of my head.”

“...Beast Killers.” The Kitsune quietly responds.

“Oh. Well, Nohr relies on calvary, so those weapons are there as a counter.”

“I understand, but I don’t feel any more comfortable.”

“I apologise, Kaden. If I could work around this, I would. I hate for you to feel…” Corrin trails off.

“I’m not afraid.” A bold-face lie.

“Kaden…”

“No, I’m not afraid because I know that we’re all allies. Nobody here would use them against me.”

Corrin nods, “Okay, I understand that.”

“Do you feel the same way?” Kaden asks. “When…  **that** shipment came in?”

Corrin shivers, “Nohr also relies on wyverns… but, trust me, I had other people open up that crate.” Wyrmslayers…

“There are times when I wished I stayed with my hamlet.” Kaden admits. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to back down, but…”

“I wish this war didn’t exist in the first place…” Corrin pauses, “But, then again. I don’t think I would’ve met all of these incredible people.” Corrin then glances over to Kaden, “Like say… you.” A slight flush.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Kaden asks, “Or… is this another human thing I’m not getting?”

“Well… probably, yeah.” There’s a lot of married couples, but they’re all a man and a woman. “Kaden? What do you think of me?”

“You’re great to be around, maybe the only one here I’d want to stay by me. Though, I think that’s because, when compared to everyone else, you’re different… like me. I don’t feel as alone.”

“Then why don’t you walk beside me more?”

“...because you’re the commander, so you got a lot of things to oversee.” Kaden looks ahead. “I don’t want to distract you.”

Corrin takes a breath, “I think it’s more distracting when you aren’t around me.”

The Kitsune raises an eyebrow, “How does that make any sense?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be spending a lot of time thinking so much about you if you were near me more.”

“And you wouldn’t mind?”

“I’d rather you do.” Corrin extends an arm, wanting to hold him closer. “If that’s okay with you.”

Kaden looks from his arm to Corrin, then accepts it with a nod, “I’d like that.”

“Hey, Kaden?” Corrin leans on him, “Um, I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now… how do you view males?”

“Males are males.” And that’s all the response he got.

“I mean like… you know how a man would view a woman.”

“As mates?” At least he caught on quick. “Why? There’s no real reason to do that.”

Well, it’s a ‘good’ thing Corrin was taught this subject while he was being raised. “Do you know that feeling of comfort when I’m around? Well, that’s one reason.”

“Corrin, there wouldn’t be any offspring.”

“...Not everyone wants children.” Corrin mutters.

Though, Kaden is close enough to hear, “It’s a necessity.”

“I just want the feeling of waking up to another to every morning. Someone to hold.”

“That helps?” Kaden glances at Corrin.

“Well, yeah. It’s helping right now.” Corrin pauses, “Kaden, I don’t always sleep well at night.” He tries to get just a bit closer.

The Kitsune hums, “I guess I get that feeling. The feeling of… safety?”

“Yeah, like that.” Another pause, “I guess that’s all I’m really asking for. Would you mind sharing that feeling of safety?”

“I… suppose? I don’t see any issue with that.”

Corrin smiles as he rubs himself a bit on Kaden, “Tonight, then? If… if you don’t like it, then…”

“Yeah, I can be there.” Kaden nods.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Corrin takes a breath of his scent, “...After a nap.”

“Heh, a nap sounds pretty good… actually, hold on.” Corrin stops leaning for a moment as Kaden taps into his Beaststone and shifts into a Nine-tails, “Alright,  **now** let’s nap.” Kaden lies down and Corrin eagerly curls up with him. So warm, so safe, so right.

* * *

Nighttime rolls around a lot faster than Corrin had expected, as he actually fell asleep alongside Kaden during the ‘nap’. No nightmares, no bad thoughts, just the comfort of a Kitsune that he finds… attractive. Gods, he wanted to bring it up more, but… Corrin sighs, then slowly rises from his position. “Hey, Kaden?” The Nine-tails response comes in the form of him rolling onto his back with his legs spread. “Wow, you must’ve been really tired, then.” Looking around, Corrin shrugs and just lies back down. “And always so soft…” At first, Corrin was looking towards Kaden’s head, but in a moment of curiosity, looks down towards Kaden’s…

Well, whatever he’s dreaming about, it must be a very nice one.

Corrin licks his lips while he looks at Kaden’s… his face heavily flushes and he looks the other way. Gods, what if someone caught Corrin staring at Kaden’s length? Part of him doesn’t want to care. Corrin then startles as Kaden’s leg twitches, is he? Nope, just a random twitch. “Mmm…” Kaden hums as he turns just a bit more. Corrin then bites his lip as his fingers start gliding around the Nine-tails’s stomach, side to side, up and down. So warm, so inviting. Fingertips go to nails and he gives the other just a bit of a scratch…

And that’s when his leg starts shaking. “Heh…” Corrin softly chuckles, then uses his other hand to smooth down any ruffled fur.

“Hm?” Oh, and now he’s awake. “Oh, heya…” Kaden yawns. “Did you,” He stops as his eyes focus upward, “Oh wow, I didn’t mean to sleep the whole day away…”

“Me either.” Corrin pats Kaden’s fur once more, then lies his head on his stomach while looking towards his eyes. “That felt really nice, though. I hope you slept well, too.”

Kaden stretches some, “I did, it was all good times!”

“Oh? Well, what did you dream about?”

A pause, “I was… back in the hamlet, actually.” Kaden hesitates.

“That does sound nice, but why do you seem so bothered?”

“Um… you were there.” Kaden turns his head away, even going to roll over. “The others didn’t like my decision to have you there.”

“Oh…”

“They wanted you out because we were… and I wasn’t with the… females.” Kaden shifts back to his human form.

“Then… it wasn’t all good times?”

He breathes, “What I was sharing with you was.”

“Well, what were we doing?” Corrin taps on Kaden, prompting him to roll back over.

“The things the other pairs here seem to do… hold hands, kiss, hug…” Kaden trails off, and there’s this cute blush on his cheeks.

“Kaden? Would you like to actually feel all of that?” Corrin scoots up a bit so that he’s at eye-level.

Kaden chuckles, “So, what would that be? A dream come true?” The laughter fades and his face turns more serious, “I… don’t know what all to do.”

The answer came quick, “Then, for right now, treat me like a female.”

“Like a mate?”

“Like a mate.” Corrin moves a bit closer. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Are you okay with it?”

A nod, “I would be.”

A few moments were shared simply staring at each other. “Then… come here.” Were the last three words Corrin heard before Kaden’s lips were on his own. Thank the gods Corrin wasn’t standing, or else his legs would’ve gave out. Still so soft, warm, inviting… so right. Corrin’s arms reach around, just so he can feel more, want more, need more.

“Gods…” Corrin breathes when Kaden pulls back. “Um, so…?”

“Alright, I liked that.” He smiles, “You taste nice.” He licks his lips.

“Well, if you want more…?” Corrin squeaks when Kaden claims another kiss, far more aggressive than the first. The Kitsune’s hands travel across Corrin, pulling him closer, rubbing, and at some points even clawing. Faster heart rates, quicker breathing, frantic touching.

“Take them off…” He  **growls** . Simply nodding, Corrin undoes his typical garb, then quickly sheds it…

“Out here?”

“Yes.”

“What if…?”

“I don’t care.” His stern answer silences Corrin, “You wanted to be treated like a mate.”

“I know.”

“Then you’ll listen to me.”

“Y-yes.” Corrin shivers.

“Roll over… stand like a shifted Kitsune.” Oh, oh… Corrin takes a breath as he does so, he sees the briefest of lights before Kaden is on top of him, in his Nine-tails form again. “ **Mine** .” So soft, so needy.

“Ngh!” Corrin yelps, grips the ground below him, and grits his teeth when Kaden just inserts his entire length without a second thought. Whew, if his penis wasn’t so slick on its own, that would have been painful. Without waiting for any confirmation, Kaden quickly pulls out and plunges back in, treating Corrin exactly as they agreed on… a mate. Sure, Corrin won’t get pregnant, Kaden’s member is in Corrin’s rear, and Corrin is obviously not a female, but… there’s enough to work off of.

And by the gods is Kaden working with what he has.

Corrin’s own length stiffens as Kaden continues to hold Corrin down and ramming his vulpine penis into him. The pleasure is all one-sided, all for Kaden, there’s no rest for Corrin. A sharp pain hits the base of Corrin’s neck as Kaden snaps into it… right as he growls and a wave of hot sperm is shot into Corrin. “ **Mine** .” He growls again.

“All yours…” Corrin takes a breath.

“Roll over.”

“Already?” Regardless, Kaden pops out and Corrin rolls over. So now his Nine-tails form is looming over him, the distinctly white fur, blue orbs. Corrin’s eyes trail down to see his glistening member, still dripping with some leftover semen. Corrin licks his lips at the sight of it. “Can I…?”

“I thought we…”

“I can use my mouth, too.” Corrin cuts him off. “I’d like to taste you, too.”

A pause, “...okay.” Kaden walks up a bit and now his member is so close to Corrin. He can easily smell the intense musk coming from him. “So, what…” Kaden shivers when Corrin’s hands stroke Kaden’s length.

“Just… let me take care of you.” Corrin scoots a little closer and gives Kaden a quick lick, oh… that  **is** a bit overpowering, but it’s not bad. In fact… another lick leads to Corrin taking his tip, then going a bit farther until he feels like he can’t go anymore…

Which is pitifully not even halfway. “Mmm… this feels better.” Kaden comments. “Closer to inner walls…”

Corrin slowly pulls back, “And I like how you taste.” Right back in, then Kaden thrusts, which causes the other to gag.

“S-sorry… I’m trying to not… Corrin, you feel really good right now…” The half-dragon responds by trying and failing to take more of Kaden at once. So instead, Corrin starts flicking his tongue around, which instantly caused another thrust from Kaden, “I’m… serious, I… I don’t think I can… hold back.” Smiling, Corrin’s mouth slides further and closer, then strokes whatever he can’t get into his mouth. It… wasn’t long until Kaden had his second round ready for Corrin. “C-Corrin!” Kaden forces his member further than Corrin could probably take, yet that is still only about three-fourths. A growl follows, then spurts out another helping of vulpine sperm. It easily overflows, despite Corrin trying to swallow as much as he could in that moment.

Kaden regains himself and pulls out, leaving a hearty trail across Corrin’s chest. “Mmm…” Corrin simply hums as Kaden lies down beside him.

“Okay… I…” Kaden breathes. “That was great. I…” He then nods, “You know what? I think I’d rather stay by your side, Corrin. There are plenty of other Kitsunes out there… but there’s only one of you.”

Still with the semen running across him, Corrin nods, “I’d love to.”

To which he catches a smirk, “Keep going?”

“You still…?”

“I haven’t had time to get any release.”

“Kaden? Keep going until your done.”

“And… what about you?”

This time, Corrin smirks, “We’ll worry about me another night.”

“I can do that.” Kaden stands over Corrin, “Alright, this time… just stay like that.” Corrin breathes and nods… remaining on his back, and the next moment? Kaden slides into Corrin’s rear once more, this time slickened with Kaden’s sexual fluids.

The next morning? Well, it’s a good thing that Felicia and Jakob are so adamant about their master’s condition… or else the entire camp would have been exposed to a scene with their commander bathed in Kaden’s semen while the two embrace in a deep hug.


End file.
